Puppy Love Collection
by StrawberryBaka
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the lovebirds Suzaku and Lelouch. But not without a few moments of Milly, Nunnally and the rest of the student council joining in on the fun. Rated T, just to be sure. Suzalulu


**Ok~! So these will just be random, short oneshots that I happened to think of. Anyway, this one is mostly about Suzaku at work….Enjoy!**

**Warning: Suzaku's creative thoughts, mentions of Suzalulu**

Chapter One: Long days at work

Suzaku tapped at the table he was seated behind, bored out of his mind. Because Lloyd, the deranged sociopath he happened to work for, was a perfectionist when it came to the Lancelot, it was being tweaked and cleaned as good as new. Things were way behind today. Hell, he hadn't even put on his piloting suit yet. Thank god for that though. The suit was extremely tight, often riding up his crotch and giving him wedgies. Not to mention it made him unbearably hot inside Lancelot.

Maybe he had been given this free time to take things easy, if only for a short moment. Ever since Zero made himself known to the public, Suzaku had been over exerting himself to meet the requirements of his eccentric boss. He only seemed to attract strange things now a days…like his lover. Lelouch Lamperouge and Lelouch Vi Britannia. Normal (well not really) high school student at Ashford Academy and thought to be die eleventh prince of Britannia. Arrogant, manipulative, sexy young man and….arrogant, manipulative, sexy young man. He wasn't complaining or anything, it was just unbelievable how it was true.

That and how fast Cornelia would castrate him if she ever found out.

"_No no, Suzaku!",_ he mentally scolded. _"This is your break time. Think happy thoughts. Ugh…puppies, chocolate ice cream, um…the color green, music, school, bubble gum, cats, Lulu, Lulu dressed like a cat…" _Everything pure and innocent slipped from his mind. In its place: his _beloved_ and_ respected _Lelouch on his knees. Specifically in front of Suzaku's crotch.

_Lelouch was clad only in a black, sleeveless (not to mention formfitting) shirt and matching bikini briefs. A fluffy black tail that seemed to come from nowhere sashayed as the black ears on his head occasionally twitched. A smile graced his bright red face when he locked eyes with Suzaku, violet to emerald. The frail boy licked his lips as he hastily unzipped Suzaku's pants. Still maintaining eye contact, Lelouch inched closer to his boyfriend's arousal._

In the real world, Suzaku was being given questioning and disgusted stares. Head in hands, he seem to be staring into nothingness. In other words, he was in La La Land. If that didn't tip someone off, the drool leaking from the corner of mouth would. The only person that wasn't disturbed by his face expression was Cecile. Well kind of. It was to the point where she could approach him calmly. As she took a seat next to him (not yet noticing the tent in his pants), tried waking him from daze. A good shake would do the trick! And maybe a smack upside the head, if it came to that.

_Closer…closer…clos- Lelouch back away from Suzaku's aching crotch and began violently shaking him. It took a while for his brain to process what was going on. "W-why did you…stop?" Lelouch rose to his feet, ears and tail twitching rapidly as he glared daggers at his boyfriend. With a hand on his hip he said, "Stop what? What are you mumbling about? Wake up Suzaku!"_

Cecile gasped as Suzaku's face slammed into the table, gaining quite a few stares. Wow, she really didn't know her own strength. "Oh my god, Suzaku! Are you ok?" The boy rubbed his face to soothe the pain. Glaring at the innocent table, trying to remember where he was.

Oh right. He was at work.

[Insert frustrated sigh]

"You're not hurt, are you?" She rubbed circles in his back to help his throbbing face. _Yeah, that was really helpful. _"I'm fine. I was just-"

"Daydreaming, right?" The brunette rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. How long had he been out, scaring people away with his potential rape face?

"Its alright. It happens to everyone, although…dream tend to vary with different people…" And there's the awkward silence [A/N: A gay baby is born]. She had come to….right, lunch. "Well I wanted to let you know that it's lunch time. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

_Of course I do! I've got a friggin boner! _"Not at all." Damn his polite façade. He was like this with everyone and it kind of pissed him off. Everyone except Lelouch….

"I happened to make some rice balls yesterday" With her boxed lunch in hand she said, "Would you like to try one?" _Oh god no. _"Uh…well…" No. Why? Why did she always have a sweet and innocent smile when it came to him. And the one that always made him cave. But he couldn't give in this time. Not this time! " Sorry, but I'll have to decline. You see…", he search through a bag under the table and fished out nicely wrapped boxed lunch, "I already have this and I promised the person who made it that I'd eat it all."

_Yeah, great excuse Suzaku. No wonder Lelouch always calls me a moron._

Cecile's smile widened as Suzaku unpacked his food. It was a rather plain Japanese lunch, consisting of warm, fresh white rice, salted salmon, and pickled plums. It might have been a simple dish ,but he fact that Lelouch had specially made food of _his _culture just for _him_, well it meant a lot to him. With those nimble, delicate hand. Pale hands that would run up and down his- was Cecile laughing? While he was having an internal fluff moment? Kind of.

No, he was wrong. She was practically giggling like an immature little girl after hearing the "sex". That or a yaoi fan girl. Either way, it was bad. After having a glaring contest with his salmon (winning of course), Suzaku dared to ask. "What's so funny?"

With that same smile, she asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" The smile on her face turned into an all knowing smirk as he blushed and squirmed under her stare.

"Um…well…" _Technically, Lelouch is the girl in the relationship. Although, that mostly applies to the bedroom… _"Y-you could say that."

"Could you tell me about the lucky lady?"

"…Well, _this person_ (he wanted to refrain from call Lelouch a she, even if he did look damn good in a skirt) might come off as a cold jerk, but deep down their really sweet. Their a lot smarter then I am. A bit manipulative. Cocky with a huge ego. Likes to be in control of everything. _Loves _calling me an idiot. Cute, especial when their angry. Of a quiet, sophisticated nature, but its almost endearing." A small smile settled on his faced as finished. Talking about Lelouch always made him feel nostalgic in a way.

And there Cecile went again, giggling like a freak. "What's so funny this time?" It came out a little harsher than he had intended, but she was really starting to piss him off.

"It just nice to see you so happy. It actually explains quite a bit…." Her pale face instantly lit up a light pink, sending her eyes downcast.

_Oh Christ, what is it this time? _"What's wrong ?", he asked, curiosity and false concern lacing his words. Suzaku really wasn't in the mood to deal with her overly perky personality. He did act like that sometimes, but mostly it was his polite façade trying to get people around him to open up and trust him. It seemed to work on the student council members. Well, most of them….

She picked up her empty lunch box (_When the hell had she started eating?_), eyes glued to the floor. That blush was still on her face. "You might….want to take care of that before l-lunch is over." She walked away swiftly, leaving him dumbfounded. "Take care of wh-"

The obvious tent in his pants. Of course.

[Insert frustrated sigh]

Today was _really _going to be a long day….

**I kind of gave Suzaku a dark side, didn't I? *laughs nervously* I've always thought deep down that how he was so I wasn't really surprised when he when all emo in R2. **

**I hope it came out alright. Remember, reviews make Suzaku happy…in his pants. **


End file.
